


Backroom Business

by lemonskies



Series: Felix/Vicar Max [4]
Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M, Mild D/s, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Semi-Public Sex, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 04:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21350485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonskies/pseuds/lemonskies
Summary: There was a dangerous gleam in Max’s eyes and the air around them suddenly felt about 10 degrees hotter. “You grew up on Groundbreaker, yes?”“Sure did. Spent most of my childhood in the back bays,” Felix replied, trying to figure out where the hell Max was going with this.“Then I’m sure you know where all the more… private… areas are.” And there it was.
Relationships: Maximillian DeSoto/Felix Millstone
Series: Felix/Vicar Max [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533572
Comments: 10
Kudos: 156





	Backroom Business

**Author's Note:**

> -sips capri sun- this is just porn

Felix could do without the entire crew knowing about what he and Max got up to when they were alone, especially because now they were no longer allowed to be in the kitchen by themselves. None of the crewmembers even wanted to go back into that room until SAM had cleaned every single surface at least twice and Felix figured that it might be a bit of an overreaction.

The Captain had made them promise that they wouldn’t let their relationship affect their work and Felix had hoped that would be the end of it. He hadn’t accounted for all of the jokes that would follow. Ellie was especially ruthless now that she basically had free reign to talk about it and Felix had admittedly grown tired of hearing about his so-called “priest kink”.

On the plus side things had gotten a lot more comfortable between him and Max. At the very least he only rarely felt like beating the vicar with a tossball stick, which in his eyes was a major improvement. He was still insufferable and infuriating and other synonyms for being an annoying piece of mantidung, but the good moments definitely outweighed the bad ones, even if Max’s taste in tossball teams was awful.

But he could forget all about his terrible taste in tossball teams when Max pushed him against the wall of his cabin with enough force to knock the breath out of his lungs. A weak groan left Felix’s throat and he reached out to Max, trying to find something to hold onto, but his wrists were quickly caught in Max’s grip and pinned above his head, leaving him completely defenceless.

His head was spinning from the sudden assault, but he definitely wasn’t complaining when he felt Max’s lips press against his collarbone, followed by the familiar ache of the vicar sucking a mark into his skin. The word that came to mind was “possessive”, but that wasn’t exactly news to Felix.

“You know the entire crew is on the ship right now, right?” Felix asked, but his voice sounded a little breathier than he would’ve liked and he knew he wasn’t winning this fight.

“I do,” Max replied, and that really was all Felix needed to know. Max was just being an insufferable jackass again, trying to rile Felix up in the most unfortunate circumstances, and Felix was helpless to let him. Max moved his leg just a little to press his thigh against Felix’s cross and Felix squeezed his eyes shut, a moan spilling from his lips.

“A-asshole,” Felix groaned, but Max just smirked against Felix’s skin.

“I have half a mind to push you to your knees to shut you up.” The deep sound of Max’s voice made Felix’s cock twitch in his underwear and his hips jerked forward slightly, grinding against the vicar’s thigh. That threat definitely did things to him, but he sincerely doubted it would work the way Max intended.

“Fuck,” Felix gasped when Max’s free hand dug into his hip hard enough to leave bruises shaped like fingerprints, and he knew he would be looking at those later that night and remembering this exact moment. It hurt just right, and maybe that was a little concerning, but he couldn’t bring himself to care when it felt so good to have Max mark him up.

“Tell me what you want,” Max said, tightening his grip on Felix’s wrist a little just to make him squirm, and unfortunately it worked.

“I-“ Felix started, but he was quickly interrupted by someone knocking on the door, followed by the sound of said door opening.

“Oh come _on,_” The Captain sighed dramatically, causing Felix and Max to quickly put some distance between each other. Felix felt his face heat up, but Max just seemed amused. “I really thought you would’ve gotten it out of your system by now, but I should’ve known it was too much to hope for. Whatever, we gotta get out of here. Parvati is about to have her date with Junlei and I thought it would be nice if we all gave her some privacy, so we’re gonna hang out on Groundbreaker for a bit.”

“We’ll be right there, boss,” Felix replied, glancing at Max. “We just need to uh… get ready first.”

“Alright… see you guys in a bit then.” The captain started to leave the room, but quickly looked over their shoulder at Felix. “And for the love of god put on some pants.”

“I’ll make sure he does, captain.” Felix could practically hear the grin in Max’s voice. Asshole.

“I’m sure you will, Max.” The Captain didn’t sound convinced at all, but Felix supposed that was kind of the point. At least they were kind enough to close the door behind them again so Felix could get dressed in peace.

“Do you think people are ever going to stop walking in on us?” Felix asked as he started searching for his pants, which were for some reason all the way on the other side of the tiny room.

“With 6 people in one spaceship? Unlikely. Looks like you’re just going to have to be a lot more quiet in the future,” Max said, and Felix could almost feel the vicar’s eyes on his backside when he bent over to grab his pants.

“As if that’s my fault, asshole. Every time I try to be quiet you beg me to be louder,” Felix retorted as he started to get up again. He hadn’t expected Max to walk towards him, though, and he certainly hadn’t expected the hand settling on his hip, so all he could do was stand there and wonder what the hell Max was up to now.

“Maybe you just need to try a little harder.” Max’s voice took on that dangerous tone, the tone that told Felix that he was in a world of trouble, and this really, _really _wasn’t the right time for that. There was no way they had enough time to do anything, but still Max’s free hand trailed down his chest and Felix felt like his insides were lit on fire.

“We shouldn’t-“ Felix tried to protest, but then Max’s hand was slipping into his underwear and wrapping around his cock and his words were cut off by a weak gasp.

“If you make a noise I’ll stop.” It was both an effective threat and an easy out, something Felix appreciated immensely, but he shut his mouth almost immediately anyway, teeth clacking together in his hurry. This was such a terrible, horrible, awful idea, but his cock was still half-hard from earlier and it was so difficult to resist the feeling of the vicar’s palm against his dick. “Good boy,” Max added and Felix had to bite his tongue.

Max seemed to keep his pace intentionally slow, despite their limited time, and if Felix’s brain had been working properly he probably would’ve found it suspicious, almost as if Max wanted Felix to make noise, but all Felix could do was cover his mouth with his hand and try to focus on being silent.

He knew it was a long shot, trying to be quiet under these circumstances, but he was so hard it hurt and if Max stopped touching him he might cry. He had a long list of embarrassing moments, but that would absolutely be in the top 3, so if at all possible he would like to prevent that from happening.

Max wasn’t having any mercy on him, though, ruthlessly exploiting every single one of Felix’s weak spots until he was trembling with need. The hand that wasn’t covering his mouth was clenched into a fist, and every second that passed made it harder and harder for him to keep quiet.

When Max twisted his wrist _just _so, Felix couldn’t hold back anymore, and a strangled moan filled the room. He knew he had fucked up, and he was about 5 seconds away from begging Max for mercy, but the vicar already pulled his hand out of Felix’s underwear and Felix’s next noise was uncomfortably close to a sob.

“Get dressed, Felix. I’ll wait for you in the kitchen.” It wasn’t fair how smug Max sounded and Felix wanted to knock that grin off his face, but instead he just nodded pathetically and watched Max leave the room. It would be so easy to finish the job himself, to quickly get off before joining the rest of the crew. He doubted it would take long at all, considering how riled up he was already, but for some reason he didn’t do it. For some stupid reason he put on his pants and, after waiting for a few moments to calm himself down, he left the room as well.

* * *

Groundbreaker was full of life as always, people running around in every direction to get their jobs done, ad-drones blaring familiar jingles and bright neon lights filling all available space. As much as Felix had hated hauling boxes Groundbreaker had been his home for basically his entire life, and he never minded coming back there. As long as The Captain wasn’t planning on leaving him behind, of course. He might jump into the vacuum of space if he had to go back to his old job.

The entire crew set loose the moment they stepped onto the docking bay, kind of like a pack of canid puppies that were finally unleashed. If canid puppies were eager to get absolutely smashed at The Lost Hope that was. Felix and Max ended up staying behind, mostly because Felix still wanted to yell at Max about how he left him hanging earlier, but also because he had sort of started to appreciate the vicar’s company.

“You’re a jackass,” Felix said, the moment they were alone, something that seemed to amuse Max endlessly. He had that stupid look on his face again, the one that was both immensely infuriating and… kind of hot, but that really wasn’t the point. The point was that Felix was pissed and horny and Max was acting like he had nothing to do with either of those things.

“Am I, now?”

“You are,” Felix spat. “And you know exactly what you did so don’t even try to-“

“Shut up, Millstone.” Felix was so caught off guard by Max’s sudden interruption that he actually _did_ shut up, much to his own and Max’s surprise. “Hm, wish it was always that easy,” Max continued, and Felix narrowed his eyes at the vicar.

“I stand by what I said.”

“I’m sure you do, but that’s not why I wanted your attention.” There was a dangerous gleam in Max’s eyes and the air around them suddenly felt about 10 degrees hotter. “You grew up on Groundbreaker, yes?”

“Sure did. Spent most of my life in the back bays,” Felix replied, trying to figure out where the hell Max was going with this.

“Then I’m sure you know where all the more… private… areas are.” And there it was. Normally Felix would have objections about doing something like that semi-publicly, but he was still half-hard and he would do pretty much anything to get off. So, despite what his small amount of common-sense told him, he grabbed Max’s bicep and dragged him to the side.

As they walked through the many halls of Groundbreaker Felix was surprised by how easily Max allowed himself to be guided. He definitely wasn’t complaining though. Realistically it was probably because Max didn’t want to cause a scene and betray their intentions to anyone, but Felix decided to just enjoy the brief moment of silence as long as he could. They’d have plenty of time to argue later.

Eventually Felix pulled Max into a dark supply closet full of dusty storage containers. It was clear that it hadn’t been used in a while, which meant it was perfect for their purposes.

“I used to hide here a lot as a kid,” Felix admitted as he closed the door. “Y’know, whenever I needed some peace and quiet. It was either this or the vents. I’m pretty sure I have a stash of candy hidden around here somewhere, but it’s probably gone rotten by now.”

“I’m flattered that you’re allowing me to defile you in your childhood hiding spot,” Max said, and he sounded somewhat genuine, too. It was a little sweet, and yeah, maybe a dusty supply closet wasn’t exactly the most personal place, but he appreciated that Max acknowledged that it used to be kind of important to him.

He was still going to let Max fuck him there, though.

“Don’t overthink it. This was the only place I could think of where we probably won’t be found and we’re kind of in a hurry,” Felix explained, but he didn’t get the chance to say much more, because suddenly Max’s hands were on him and he was pressed against the wall.

“Sounds like we better move this along then.” Max’s voice dropped slightly and Felix felt his cock start to harden fully again as he grinded against the vicar’s thigh. He felt a little desperate and a little ashamed as he did, but at that point he was so out of his mind with need after being denied earlier that he really couldn’t help himself.

“I wish you had said that a little earlier, vic, like before you decided to le-“ His sentence was cut off by the feeling of two fingers pushing into his mouth, and if Felix hadn’t been so caught off guard he would’ve probably bitten down.

“Suck,” Max ordered and Felix was helpless to obey, swirling his tongue around the digits to get them as wet as possible. Max looked down at Felix like he wanted to devour him, pupils blown wide with lust, and maybe Felix put on a bit more of a show than strictly necessary, but knowing that this was getting to Max as well made him feel strangely good. “Good boy.”

Felix groaned around Max’s fingers, hips jerking forward to get more friction on his cock, but through the fabric of his pants it was nowhere near satisfying enough. Thankfully Max seemed to realize that as well and he decided to have mercy on Felix for once.

“Take off your pants.” His voice was like music to Felix’s ears, and who was he to say ‘no’ to that?

With trembling hands he started undoing his pants, fumbling with the zipper for a little too long, before pushing them down his thighs along with his underwear. He didn’t get the chance to get his hand on his cock, though, because before he knew what was happening Max had removed the fingers from his mouth and spun him around to face the wall. Felix braced himself against the cool metal, a quiet gasp spilling from his lips.

“Now that’s a pretty picture if I’ve ever seen one,” Max purred, and without warning Felix felt two spit-slick fingers prodding against his rim. He hadn’t expected it, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t enjoying it. All he could think about was how Max’s cock had felt inside of him, how much he craved it, but when Max’s palm wrapped around his cock even those thoughts went completely blank.

“Fuck,” Felix groaned, resting his forehead against the wall and trying to control his breathing, but he couldn’t help the hitch in his breath when he felt one of Max’s fingers slipping past his rim and filling him up. The stretch burned a little due to the lack of actual lube, but that razor edge of pain only served to make it better. It wasn’t nearly enough, though, not when he knew good Max’s cock felt, but right before Felix decided to throw away his pride and straight up _beg_ for more, Max managed to find his sweet spot inside of him and he really, _really _couldn’t complain anymore.

He hoped that this place was actually somewhat sound-proof, because if not then all of Groundbreaker would get to listen to Felix’s desperate moans as Max fingered him.

The finger in his ass disappeared briefly, only to return accompanied by a second one, slick and wet, pressing against his entrance. It wasn’t the first time he’d had fingers up his ass, that ship had sailed a long time ago, but it still made his head spin every single time, and he pushed his hips back in an attempt to force them in deeper.

The combined feeling of Max’s fingers inside of him and his hand slowly stroking his cock was enough to have him moaning the vicar’s name. His thighs shook under the onslaught of pleasure, and he wasn’t sure how much longer he’d be able to stay upright. All he could do was let Max have his way with him, pressed against the wall as he was, and hope that he would have mercy on him.

Max was ruthless, fucking Felix with just his two fingers and somehow managing to hit his sweet spot nearly every single time. It was so close to being too much, overwhelmingly good, and if his next moan was so broken and needy that it sounded like a sob then no one but him and Max would ever need to know.

“I thought we had a talk about you being more quiet,” Max growled, “Unless…” He paused for a second and twisted his wrist in such a way that it forced a strangled moan from Felix’s throat. “Unless you _want_ people to hear you.” Both of them knew that wasn’t true. Felix wasn’t an exhibitionist in any sense of the word and the time their crew caught them fucking in the kitchen still haunted his nightmares, but it was great motivation to at least attempt to keep his mouth shut, even if it was a wasted effort.

He should’ve known he wouldn’t last long, though, because Max was an expert at making Felix unravel and Felix never stood a chance. It only took one more thrust of his fingers and a stroke of his hand and Felix was done for. With a high-pitched moan that he only sort of successfully managed to muffle into his arm he came all over the supply closet’s wall.

His vision went white for a minute, the intensity of his orgasm wracking his body and making his limbs tingle pleasantly. He felt sticky and sweaty and just a little lightheaded, but he didn’t get the time to properly collect himself, nor did he get the time to think about how he would have to clean up that mess later, because Max spun him around again and forced him to his knees.

“I think I deserve a ‘thank you’ for that, wouldn’t you agree, Felix?” Max asked, running a hand through Felix’s messy hair, before tightening his grip almost painfully.

“You deserve a tossball stick to the face,” Felix managed to choke out, but when Max took his cock out of his pants and tugged on Felix’s hair again, he opened his mouth anyway.


End file.
